


декаданс

by minpochi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, High School, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minpochi/pseuds/minpochi
Summary: и взгляд у него будто укоряющий, такой приторный, уходящий в горькость. такой взгляд, вмещающий в себя средиземное, точно тысячи игл без анестезии под кожу, словно апокалипсис в библии. джисон никогда не признается, что ловить на себе этот взгляд ― наслаждение похлеще яблочного пирога на завтрак и отмены контрольной.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Park Jisung





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> разочарование грусть боль зато пошутить можно

джено никогда не просит о помощи. по крайней мере, никто из класса такого не слышал.

за него попросит кто-то другой; джено улыбнется в ответ по-сучьи и пойдет по своим делам. ли джено ― чертов ублюдок из своего собственного мирка, типа "бойцовский клуб", с пафосным ебалом и отвратным запахом сигарет изо рта. джисон думает, что они из разных планет, при этом все время на территории одной школы ― у джено своя блевотная компания, грозди поклонниц и самые плохие результаты тестов по параллели. у джисона ― размеренная жизнь, джемин и яблочные карамельки в боковом кармане рюкзака.

джемин с третьей планеты ― оттуда, где всегда весеннее утро, бегущие, будто в мультиках дисней, ежики и белочки, подтанцовывающие под его, джеминов, хрипящий реп, прерываемый звоном голосов в столовой. джемин из мира, где вместо воздуха ― освежитель для туалетов с запахом сирени. "зато он стабильный, и ему можно верить", ― думает джисон, запихивая в себя против воли свежий лист салата со школьного подноса.

― хочешь в пятницу вечером сгонять на тусовку? меня пригласил чонло, говорил, людей не много и безопасно, ― спрашивает джемин, высасывая остатки сока из маленькой коробочки. у него какой-то дымный взгляд, мокрые губы ― джисон оглядывается на джеминово безразличное лицо, а потом на вход в столовую.

джемин отрывает взгляд от созерцания форменного галстука друга, и устремляет его на красные пластиковые двери, откуда донесся привычный глухой шум. 

джисон догадывается еще до того, как развернул голову ― ли джено. правда, шумел это не он, а стайка из ровно трех девочек за ним, отчаянно плетущихся, но изображающих заинтересованность в друг друге. одна из них на два года младше остальных ― джисон припоминает что-то вроде "чхве сынван" или "ли сынван". ну, или в этом роде. раньше ее рядом с джено не было ― она протиралась в своем кружке младшеклассников и, вероятно, была такой хорошенькой и примерной ученицей. а потом заезженная схема ― джено уголком губы улыбнулся (или даже двумя) и прощайте, я в морг.

они занимают столик близко к выходу. сынван шмыгает на место прямо рядом с ли, заставляя подружек нахмуриться и зацокать каблуками за скамеечку напротив.

джисон знает, что перед джено сложно устоять. это как негласное правило, что-то до ужаса очевидное, типа гравитации. пак отстраненно пытается разглядеть лицо джено за спинами школьников, но, поняв провал, отворачивается обратно к джемину.

― как же он меня бесит, ― шипит на, ковыряясь вилкой в оставшемся салате. джисон понимает, даже кивает как-то отчаянно, чувствуя настойчивый вкус рвоты во рту. противный, раздражающий. 

― так что там про вечеринку?

― в пятницу вечером. пойдешь? ― у джемина снова загораются глаза, будто два прожектора, и, получив желаемое выдавленное согласие, допихивает в рот капусту, стуча палочками.

ли джено никогда не просил о помощи. по крайней мере, никто из класса такого не слышал.

и джисона прямо до коликов раздражает, что он настолько адски притягательный. что ему даже не надо на сто баллов тесты писать, не надо по выходным мыть спортзал, не надо раздвигать ноги перед завучем, чтобы не получить потом ― у джено все полюбовно. десять баллов на тесте? мисс ким, преподающая корейский, лишь с укором глянет, но проигнорирует. какой-то младшеклассник пожаловался, что его задирают? директор молчит, молчат завучи. джисона раздражает, что ему приходится полгода быть на побегушках у учительницы театрального искусства, чтобы получить роль огурца в новогодней сценке, а джено и там, и тут ― везде первый, лучше-худший. и взгляд у него, будто укоряющий, такой приторный, уходящий в горькость. такой взгляд, вмещающий в себя средиземное, точно тысячи игл без анестезии под кожу, словно апокалипсис в библии. джисон никогда не признается, что ловить на себе этот взгляд ― наслаждение похлеще яблочного пирога на завтрак и отмены контрольной.

притягательный, будто смертный грех. мол, откуси яблоко с того дерева, ева. давай же, поддайся искушению. 

джисон как-то и не прочь. хочется шептать "аминь".

***

― для выполнения проекта вам надо разделиться на пары, но, так как наша директриса ― мисс чхве, обеспокоена тем, что наш класс разделился на группки и не хочет быть одним целым, я разделю вас самостоятельно.

мисс ким начинает наугад перечислять имена школьников, по классу ползут смешки и стоны разочарования. джисон хватается рукой за рядом сидящего джемина, рисующего поразительно ровные мужские половые органы в тетрадке на полях, и пытается сосредоточиться хотя бы на фамилиях или том, почему джемин одержим рисованием именно этого. ну нарисовал бы персики или овечек. 

вообще, было бы неплохо, если бы попался джемин. ну, или на крайняк, ренджун с третьей парты, потому что проект он скорее сделает за тебя, чем начнет без жертв контактировать. еще говорят, что у него в рюкзаке постоянно желтый блистер с таблетками и слабое здоровье. пожалуй, только у джено с ренджуном были такие загадочные образы, правда, ренджун казался более спокойным, а на уроках вообще был душкой и пай-мальчиком.

и вообще, если постараться, то к любому можно найти подход. вот джемин, например, готов родину продать за овсяное печенье и манговый сок. хотя с джемином и так просто ― подходы искать не надо. или тот же ренджун с третьей парты ― в соцсетях у него фоток разномастных кружек с кофе больше, чем волос на голове. пак не утверждает, но догадывается, что забавно-загадочного китайца при необходимости можно охмурить кофейным парфюмом.

― на джемин и хуан ренджун.

джемин трагично смотрит на джисона, который сразу взялся успокаивать себя, мол, вероятность выпадания на была ничтожно мала, и он даже не верил. и с ренджуном тоже. джисон просто хочет в пару кого-то адекватного и спокойного, чтобы не откладывать это все на потом, и чтобы как минимум комфортно было. он, может, на встречи со своим парнером по проекту будет покупать печенье, как джемину.

― пак джисон с ли джено, ― безразлично оглашает учительница. на заднем плане вздыхают как минимум пять голосов.

джисон надеется, что это какая-то тошнотворная галлюцинация. что он потрет уставшие веки и все рассеется ― никакого проекта не было, и джено в паре тоже. джемин пялится на него с грустью, так, будто на похоронах дальних родственников ― грустно, но бывает и грустнее. у того поджатые губы, сожаление ― джисон отворачивается, не выдержав этого спектакля одного актера.

он промаргивается отчаянно и переспрашивает у мисс ким, не случилась ли какая ошибка.

― ученик пак, никакой ошибки нет. я понимаю, что вам может быть сложно, но вы ― один из лучших учеников класса. я думаю, вы можете помочь ученику ли. к тому же, вы должны находить общий язык с любыми людьми, ― отрезает учительница и, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжает зачитывать.

отзвук удивления сменяется слепой злостью. почему именно он? почему не другие отличники? почему, черт возьми, джисон? как он поможет джено, если тот сам этого не хочет?

джемин цедит что-то вроде утешений, что поможет, если что. что это всего лишь проект, можно закончить быстро, что джено, может, не такой ужасный, как кажется. джисон не слушает, в голове беззвучная тоска и разочарование заглушают друга расстроенным фортепиано.

***

джемин уходит с последнего урока, потому что разболелась голова. джисон остается один и геройски отсиживает биологию, то и дело оглядываясь в окно, на сырые, серые тучи, затянувшие октябрьское небо. мысли какие-то отдаленные, о чем-то неземном. из окна в класс забирается нестойкий запах свежести и мокрого асфальта, когда небо разражается слабым дождем. его капли ползут по стеклу монотонно, как рассказывает преподаватель что-то там про генетику, и джисон вздыхает, сетуя на отсутствие зонта и джемина.

джено ловит его на школьном крыльце. джисон отчаянно рассматривает несильный дождь и пасмурное небо, когда слышит за спиной хрипловатое приветствие.

он оборачивается, чуть испугавшись от неожиданности, и скользит взглядом по ли. 

он чуть выше, хотя джисон сам ростом-то удался, а еще чем-то давит из своей атмосферы, что заставляет чувствовать себя еще меньше. он поправляет смоляную челку и жует мятную жвачку.

― я сразу скажу : не надейся ни на что, окей? мы просто сделаем проект, сдадим его, и все, забили хуй, ― оглашает уверенно джено, ровняясь с паком.

― какой ты самоуверенный, ― неожиданно сухо для себя выпаливает джисон, ― с чего ты взял, что ты мне интересен?

"а ведь интересен же", ― шипит противное в черепной коробке, но джисон разрывает это и запихивает куда подальше. не время.

― просто знаю, ― джено разворачивается и одаривает надменной улыбочкой, ― хорошо разбираюсь в людях.

― видимо, таки не очень хорошо. в этот раз определенно лоханулся, ― безразлично выплевывает пак и ныряет под дождь. джено остается на крыльце и достает из кармана помятую пачку парламент. он смотрит еще пару секунд на удаляющегося по мокрому асфальту одноклассника, и, почему-то передумав курить, вальяжно направляется в другую сторону домой.

***

следующий день для джисона проходит в тумане. он понимает, что завтра нужно уже сдать предварительный вариант проекта и все нормальные люди еще вчера его написали в парах.

пространство столика в столовой сужается, когда, вместо привычных двух джемина и джисона туда подсаживается хуан ренджун. он устало улыбается джемину и плюхает свой поднос рядом с на, да так сильно, что коробка сока падает на бок. джисон смотрит чуть-чуть охуевше и совсем каплю раздраженно ― ночью он почти не спал, ворочаясь, не в силах выкинуть из головы мысли о джено. джемин отвечает извиняющимся взглядом и как-то смазано оправдывается, с рассказом о том, что ренджун оказался милым и сегодня они снова встречаются, чтобы дописать остальную часть проекта.

― а как твой проект? ― осторожно спрашивает на. джисон футболит горох по поверхности тарелки, а после чужого вопроса поднимает уничтожающий взгляд.

― никак.

― да, не очень круто в одну пару с джено попасть. сожалею, ― вставляет ренджун, дожевывая булку. он выглядит так отчаянно спокойно и расслабленно, что пак чувствует зависть ― сам он последний день что на иголках сидит, в голове рой мыслей, застилающий глаза гнев, который закрывает пустую безнадегу.

джисона как-то очень обижает это "сожалею". как он вообще может сожалеть? он ничегошеньки не понимает, ни-че-го. джисон бы перегнулся через стол и разбил ему нос, если бы не джемин, почувствовавший будто наэлектризовавшийся воздух.

― я думаю, тебе стоит подойти к нему после корейского сегодня. это проект, вряд ли он чего тебе сделает, ― выдает тот и говорит, что пора спешить на урок. ренджун вздыхает, и, подняв рюкзак с пола, уходит прочь, оставляя одноклассников в напряженном молчании.

― я думал, ренджун как всегда сам все сделает. ну, говорили же, что он людей не любит и игнорит, поэтому всю работу делает сам, ― приглушенно говорит джемин, чуть пригнувшись корпусом вперед, создавая мнимое ощущение близости. джисон видит в чужих глазах волнение, смешанное со странной радостью, когда на говорит о ренджуне. джисону от этого как-то до жути противно, а еще противнее от себя, от своих мыслей. 

выходят из столовой на пару, бессловесно. джемин ― потому что, судя по разморенному лицу, о чем-то мечтает. джисон ― потому что внутри все тонет в черной, уничтожающей жиже.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я предупреждаю после прочтения возможны неконтролируемые приступы эпилепсии облысение выпадение зубов и глазных яблок депрессия попытки суицида расщепление личности отказ конечностей и немного грустно наверное быть может  
> я не знаю с какого момента это стало сонгфиком но короче послушайте перед/после части мы ― молоко  
> удачи

джисону всегда казалось, что на высокие чувства его душа никак не способна ― весь мир до ужасных мурашек по спине необъятен и так глубок, что не познать его маленькому, несовершенному детскому телу. но в его жизнь врывается джено ― вечерний дождь, грубость и шероховатость асфальта, соленые камни. и джисон чувствует, чувствует наконец то самое, что называют небесным хором ангелов и хороводом светлейших чувств, не передаваемых ни одной в литературе метафорой.

пальцы будто сами водят кончиком карандаша по смятому листу бумаги. а под ним узорами крыльев весенних птиц разлетаются кривоватые слова; но паку в спину будто пышет вдохновением таким редким и таким запретным, что испытывать больше ничего психе не способно ― это вдохновение точно жасминовая сфера : занимает всю поперечно-полосатую и точно сама вытачивает строки.

переплетение адской влюбленности и уже не слепой ненависти давят на сонную артерию вдвоем, мол шансов нет. но джисону и без этого понятно ― эти строки он сохранит у себя в щелях ребер и никому никогда не раскроет; он искренен с собой и точно, совершенно точно знает, что не переживет отказа и такого душащего позора.

любовь не для него. джено не для него. он с гордостью сохранит это первое теплое чувство, напоминающее цветение абрикосов и звездную пыль на щеках, и заархивирует в гербарии где-то там, между воспоминанием о первом друге и запахом маминых волос.

__

я закрывался в пасти прирученного льва  
и наблюдая сквозь клыки боялся не спасти  
тысячи чистых и неповторимых фраз,  
ты сочини меня другого для себя.

ведь я прячусь, прячусь я не веря ни во что;  
забывая в пастиле, притягивая ос;  
тысячи чистых и неповторимых роз.  
ты сочный летний плод, а я в зиме замерз

***

проект почти закончен ― они с ренджуном управились удивительно быстро, несмотря на постоянные перерывы на глупые шутки. хуан иногда неосознанно взваливал на себя больше работы, чем стоило бы и чем взял бы любой ― джемин тогда возвращал его на землю и обещал сделать самому с душой. 

ренджун смотрел сначала взглядом отчаянно-недоверчивым, таким, будто хочет отговорить младшего от этой возни; а джемин в ответ уверенно, с напором, непривычно для себя.

― странно, что я тебя раньше не замечал, ― говорит ренджун, увлеченный перепечатыванием текстовой части в ноутбук для сдачи.

― м? 

― ну, что я в классе тебя не замечал. мы могли бы познакомиться еще раньше.

джемин поднимает взгляд и останавливает его на чужих выбеленных волосах. у того ресницы чуть подрагивают, и старший кажется гораздо меньше, чем есть на самом деле ― его тонкие руки точно тонут в сиреневом свитере.

― мы такие, ― вздыхает на, переворачивая страницу, ― знакомимся слишком поздно, все делаем слишком поздно, потому что затоплены своим миром и больше не ищем, где бы потонуть еще, только извне. 

и джемин слишком поздно понимает, что уже с головой затоплен в чужом мире. они до двух ночи пьют малиновый чай, а джемин рассказывает про то, что хотел в детстве стать полицейским и защищать всех-всех на земле. просто потом понял, что не сможет никого на свете защитить, если от себя самого нужна защита; хуан до пятен перед глазами и давящего в горле кома гладит чужие шрамы поперек запястий и нашептывает что-то нежное и сладкое, как малиновый чай, стынущий на дне кружки.

__

со взгляда первого не влюбишься, тебе нужен второй.  
я не заметен, как пчела сначала хоть и обожжен .  
окрасом тигра, пастью льва я награжден.  
я был закрыт в себе пока был не влюблен

***

пак складывает листы со своими рваными стихами в небольшую пошарпанную папку, служащую на всех фронтах : и для заметок, и для домашних заданий, и для рисунков, косо царапаных во время скучных лекций. джисону они совсем не нравились, но джемин говорил, что вырывать и выбрасывать нельзя. он почему-то слушался и покорно сохранял неровные очертания чьего-то профиля. сначала он был невнятным и расплывчатым, словно пробежавший в дождь мимо незнакомец, но с каждой секундой, которую в мыслях занимал лишь один, любой профиль и любая карандашная мазня сразу выстраивалась ровно и томно шептала : "ли джено". но никто, кроме джисона, не знает об этом; это ― еще одна теплая тайна, задушенное чувство, но до бешенства живучее. джисон не даст этому чувству шанс, но теперь каждый незнакомый профиль становится одним, ценным, будто самый крупный алмаз.

паку просто до чесотки его бы разбить.


	3. Chapter 3

они договариваются встретиться у джисона вечером, после дополнительных. 

с джено говорить ужасно неловко, хотя пак не считал себя одним из робкого десятка ― просто тот давит, безбожно, даже некультурно давит своим дегтярным взглядом, то ли уставшим, то ли разбитым. пак ждет его возле крыльца и надеется, что все просто будет хорошо : они кое-как набросают этот чертов проект и разойдутся, как в море корабли. он закидывает в рот вишневую карамель и смотрит вдаль, прокусывая ее зубами. она неприятно царапает язык, но джисон по-другому просто не может ― из него эмоции плещут, точно из советского крана ― много, с натяжкой и предсмертным хрустом всех суставов.

джисон слышит, как тот бесцеремонно громко хлопает старыми дверями на выходе из школы ― точно он. джено так же, как и прошлый раз, ровняется с ним, только в этот раз джисону как-то от этого смешно : ситуация до ужаса комичная, просто сейчас никуда не сбежать, в случае катастрофы в виде плохого настроения джено. хотя... пак его просто проигнорирует. они как коллеги, друг друга не выбирали ― доделают проект и все.

― так и будем до завтра стоять?

джисон хмыкает и снова хрустит конфетой. он поправляет форменный пиджак и первый выходит с крыльца, чувствуя какое-то садистское удовольствие, что хотя бы по дороге к нему домой и там он будет все-таки главнее.

― я купил печенье, ― неожиданно говорит джено, когда они проходят мимо парка.

джисон удивленно разворачивается к нему.

― до занятий?

― ага.

― и ты таскал его все время в рюкзаке?

― мог тебе в задницу засунуть, в следующий раз напомни.

джисон надувается и разворачивает взгляд обратно на дорогу. и все же, джено мудак, причем фигурный и совершенно бессовестный.

― я думал, ты не из тех бэмбивидовых лохов, которые неловко протягивают оппе самодельное печенье с краснеющими щеками, ― самодовольно бросает пак, чувствуя себя безнаказанным. в конце концов, они идут домой к нему, джено должен быть благодарен и обязан ему хотя бы за это.

― я тебя старше, грубиян, ― ли сдерживает ухмылку.

― на себя посмотри, это не я вчера с нихуя сморозил хуету, мол, ни на что не надейся, ― ворчит в ответ пак, ― самонадеянный чмошник.

джено хихикает точно гиена ― джисону почему-то очень нравится.

― ты бы видел свое ебало, ― он вытирает нос рукавом и улыбается, ― оно было такое нахуй охуевшее, будто ты реально надеялся со мной замутить.

― ты ебанулся. 

― или тебе девочки не нравятся?

джисон прикусывает щеку изнутри и не смотрит тому в глаза. просто знает, что, глядя на него, спародирует больного паркинсоном и словит инфаркт. влюбленность ― страшно. врать тоже.

― мне нравятся девочки.

голос как-то подрагивает, и джисон боится, что теперь ли точно не отстанет. но джено выдыхает и отворачивается, наблюдая за проезжающей мимо черной ауди с побитым капотом.

джисон убеждает себя, что так будет лучше просто потому, что до дрожащих коленей страшно. страшно не услышать не то чтобы ответного признания ― страшно от перспективы удивленного, разочарованного лица, позора. джено не похож на сочувствующего паренька, типа джемина ― пак поставит все свои карманные деньги на то, что ли ―бесчувственный моральный урод, даже если опираться лишь на слухи. 

― странно, если я тебя вчера этим задел. но нечего на хуйню обижаться.

пак ждет примерно такого же безразличия. джемин всегда говорил не открываться ненужным людям ― джено не стоит этого, даже если точно райский фрукт в эдеме.

***

― я буду записывать, а ты диктуй. почерк у тебя отвратительный, сам не справишься.

джено в ответ хмыкает, но согласно кивает. печенье у него и правда вкусное ― не самодельное, но тоже пойдет. джисон как-то не принципиален в вопросах всякой выпечки, поэтому с довольным лицом зажевывает уже второе, доставая из шуфлядки ручку с листами.

― что ты там про печенье мое говорил?

― вкусное печенье у тебя. надеюсь, твои клетки мозга не настолько отмерли, чтобы принимать это как комплимент.

― я не думал, что ты такая язва.

― неожиданный прикол от иисуса христа. не ты тут один такой остроумный, а теперь засунь свои глаза снова в книгу, у нас не дохуя времени.

джисону сложно быть честным даже с собой, но внутри битва похлеще ледового побоища. он выглядывает из-под ресниц, а в животе крутит от того, насколько джено восхитителен расслабленным и отвлеченным, когда не открывает свой рот. но и с открытым ртом он такой же притягательный ― голос глубокий и тянучий, как жвачка. интересно, как он стонет? наверное, так же глубоко и гортанно. джисон в одном видео однажды слышал такой же гортанный стон, как, вероятно, может джено. еще тот проводит пальцами по волосам, и выдыхает слабо, приподнимает брови так изящно, что такое только на скульптуры переносить, и...

― джисон? ты пишешь?

джено смотрит на него, приподняв эту самую бровь, от которой джисон секунду назад растекался, точно ледники на своей последней стадии. а еще смотрит не удивленно, а как-то вопрошающе спокойно, даже с долей интереса, и совсем не раздраженно, как, вероятно, смотрел бы какой-нибудь ренджун.

― а, да. задумался просто.

― мы можем сделать перерыв.

джисон задумчиво рассматривает надпись на ручке и кивает, предполагая, что перерыв сейчас ― наиболее рациональное решение. даже если они работали пятнадцать минут всего и написали только заголовок и первый абзац, и то не до конца. им просто необходим перерыв.

они как-то неожиданно переносятся на кухню, где пак заваривает две чашки ароматного чая. на часах всего пять вечера ― времени, вроде, еще много. джено заводит разговор о новом человеке-пауке, а джисону, по иронии судьбы, он нравится больше всех на свете. джено же нравится железный человек (свой выбор он не аргументирует), но джисон искренне соболезнует ему, вспоминая конец эндгейма. 

джено растапливает, будто масло на горячей сковороде, а джисон борется внутри с самим собой. тот отпускает даже смешные шутки, и отношения вроде "обосрал-посмеялся" кажутся даже милыми и совсем чуть-чуть романтичными, будто они знакомы миллион лет. и все плохое начинает меркнуть, потому что джено правда интересный ― он здраво рассуждает и даже не распускает язык, не говорит постоянно о всяких своих похождениях, хотя, по слухам, он в разговорах отвратителен и открывает клюв лишь для всяких пошлостей. джисон подмечает лишь пару похабных шуточек, но он бы и сам так пошутил. 

джено кажется до жути домашним ― в белой футболке и пахнущий чаем с печеньем. пак давит в себе прежнее отвращение, даже ругает себя за него немного, просто ли открывается потихоньку и раскрывает в себе то, что джисон никогда бы про него и не подумал в здравом уме.

― и тогда мы, короче, наконец выходим из дому ― ченле хромает на обе ноги, а марк ржет как лошадь, доходим, как ебучие клоуны, до парка и типо вот уже почти опаздываем, но потом понимаю, что, ебать, я забыл накормить кошку!

джисон ржет и падает на стол, сдерживая приступ неконтролируемого смеха. 

― ты правда так ссышь за свою кошку?

― ну, не в прямом смысле, ― джено фыркает, ― но да, я просто до ужаса люблю ее.

― как ее зовут? я не удивлюсь, если тони старк. или ты, как настоящие герои, назвал ее именем прабабушки по линии какой-нибудь восьмиюродной тети?

― ее зовут фанта, я не извращенец, чтобы называть кошку человеческим именем.

― то есть назвать кошку в честь газировки ― это нормально?

― ну, знаешь, ― ли чешет нос, ― у всех разные вкусы.

они сходятся на решении наконец вернуться к проекту. и правда, работа идет гораздо быстрее, потому что слаженна и никто никого не гонит. 

паку даже грустно, когда он понимает, что уже все сделано, хотя обычно конец такой утомительной работы встречается самой довольной чеширской улыбкой

― можно попить?

джисон кивает и наливает из бутылки щедро целый стакан. 

некоторые моменты пак записал бы на пленку ― и именно на нее, потому что даже сохраннее; некоторое моменты хочется распечатать на подкорке мозга. и если бы джисон мог, он бы напечатал там пятисекундное видео, как джено разливает на себя стакан воды, а потом давится от смеха и чуть поскальзывается на небольшой луже той же самой воды, пропитавшей футболку. но пока младший падает на джено от хохота и даже не контролирует себя, а джено так же ― держит его мягко, но крепко, смеясь. 

― блять, не руки, а катастрофа ебаная, ― давит джено, пытаясь вставить это между перерывами на смех, ― можно салфеток? тут как минимум три надо в срочном порядке.

― я могу дать футболку на замену, а твоя посушится до твоего выхода. хочешь?

джено на секунду задумывается, а потом, сияя, стягивает с себя мокрую одежду, демонстрируя, совсем не стесняясь, собственную наготу.

пак никогда не испытывал тяги к чужим обнаженным телам, но сейчас что-то пошло не так. джено, конечно, не состоит из чистых мышц на девяносто девять и девять процентов, но внутри что-то странно и приятно тянуще загорается. джисон промаргивается, но у него, вообще-то, есть легенда. он девочек любит, а на голого джено при таком раскладе дел пялиться ― дело гиблое и очень подозрительное. хотя, что в этом такого? это же ли первый разделся. "да пошел он нахуй", ― решает джисон, копаясь в комоде с кофтами, но полуголый джено рядом своей атмосферой не перестает давить.

― спасибо, ― говорит он, разворачивая желтый (любимый джисонов) лонгслив. а пак тем временем вспоминает, что в романах все одежду своего дорогого партнера не стирают, потому что она им или ей пахнет. на секунду он рисует в голове, как валяется в постели, обнимая свой лонгслив, и дергает головой, пытаясь выгнать эти мысли, пока в штанах тесно не стало. а медлящий с одеванием ли только и способствует этому, будто нарочно.

он, наконец, натягивает сухое и говорит, что чуть-чуть меньше размер у джисона, но все равно очень удобно. младший фыркает и предлагает посмотреть какой-нибудь сериал, раз джено придется задержаться.

― твоя мать же против не будет? поздно просто, ― джисон дергает головой в сторону потемневшего неба за окном.

― я напишу ей.

пак поджимает губы и включает джессику джонс, а ли рядом начинает тихонько пищать от счастья.

***

― блять, нужно собрать бумаги для проекта, ― джисон подскакивает и тянет размякшее тело к столу. они смотрели сериал чуть ли не лежа друг на друге ― джено, как всегда, отпускал ироничные замечания, а джисон в ответ фыркал или хмыкал. и ли очень теплый и пахнет вкусно. перспектива оставить пахнущий им лонгслив у себя больше не кажется очень варварской, а ничего даже, милой.

джено ставит серию на паузу и подходит к младшему. ли помогает ― подбирает папки, осторожно их перебирает, складывает отдельно ненужные, ставит в стакан карандаши и ручки.

он касается самой последней папки в стопке, а джисон этого не замечает, перебирая свои. он только слышит "что?" сбоку, и не успевает вытянуть из чужой руки небольшую стопку.

в ней ― джисонова душа. рисунки с джено, подписи и бесконечные переплетающиеся "я тебя люблю", "ты похож на весну", "я хочу целовать тебя". джено смотрит на них круглыми глазами, а джисоново сердце падает куда-то в желудок. он трясущимися пальцами пытается вырвать папку, но тот не отдает и пристально рассматривает ее содержимое.

влюбленность ― страшно. врать тоже.

теперь у нее новый оттенок ― боль.

любить становится больно.

джено не обнимает джисона, не успокаивает его, не вытирает одинокую дорожку из соли на щеке и не гладит по спине, мол, я тебя принимаю, я тебя тоже люблю. он стоит каменной статуей, а потом кладет перебранную папку обратно на стол. он молча запихивает свои вещи в рюкзак, кое-как и всмятку, наскоро сбрасывает джисонову кофту и подбирает не до конца высохшую свою.

действия у него слаженные, и ни одного лишнего звука. он только бросает "прости" и, обувшись, убегает за дверь.

джисон не верит, что это происходит с ним. не верит, потому что мир на секунду становится точно сублимацией, суррогатом реальности, ее жалкой, полупрозрачной пародией. он сгорает миллион раз, его окатывает ледяной водой, бросает в марианскую впадину, цепляет на самую высокую точку джомолунгмы, рвет, раздирает. изнутри.

он падает на кровать и сжимает в руках свой любимый желтый лонгслив. он пахнет шоколадным печеньем, дезодорантом и ли джено. на кухне остались две кружки.


	4. Chapter 4

джено приходит во снах.

там дышится ватой и вместо горизонта ― пакеты с молоком и мертвые петли из лент, но касания точно бестелесные, как сажа на чистую кожу. для джисона это единственный шанс его вдохнуть : пускай эфемерного и совсем пиксельного, распадающуюся картинку без вкуса и формы. во сне джено близко и одновременно рядом ― тогда, вечером, за проектом, он был лишь близко. хотелось рядом. джисон не думает ни о чем, пока во сне закавычивает старшего в свои такие же пустые объятия. утром он проснется с опухшим от вечерних слез лицом и будет давиться хлопьями на завтрак ― такова плата. и лишь закрыв глаза можно ощутить этот изощренный эскапизм ― сахарное небо, сахарный человек напротив, и обязательно с улыбкой, открытый, обнадеживающий.

джено приходит во снах.

***

― все хорошо?

джемин шепчет это обеспокоенно, оглядываясь на учительский стол, где покашливающая математичка методично щелкает мышкой, оставив класс делать одно из тысячи в ее толстенном тренажере с уравнениями самостоятельное задание.

джемин знает, что с джисоном что-то не то ― это видно даже заинтересовавшемуся ренджуну, который подметил джисоново странное поведение еще за обедом. у пака невыглаженная форма, помятое лицо и настолько уставший, измученный взгляд, что в нем точно засажено пару галактик, не меньше. но в глубине этой пучины что-то плохое, затаенное, что-то, от чего у джемина подозрительно взволнованно бьется сердце.

― да. хорошо.

джисон вытирает рукавом нос и продолжает выводить тресканной на колпачке ручкой неровные буквы. на тетрадном листе пару некрупных капель, выходящих на кривые строчки текста и смазывающих их в такие же чернильные разводы.

на вздыхает и достает из кармана телефон. печатает ренджуну, который на другом конце класса чуть ли не в носу ковыряется ― джемин его понимает, но посмеяться не может отчего-то.

***

― нам надо поговорить, ― джемин дергает джисона за рукав и затаскивает в пустой туалет, где, оперевшись бедрами на одну из грязных раковин, стоит ренджун. 

пак шмыгает носом и поглядывает то на на, то на хуана, который смотрит в ответ напугано, но с долей грусти, будто понимает. хотя что он может понимать?

― о чем?

― посмотри на себя, ― джемин берет его за запястье, ― расскажи, тебе же будет легче.

― мне нечего рассказывать. прости, мне пора.

джисон вырывает руку и, поправив спавшую лямку рюкзака, выбегает из туалета. ренджун осуждающе смотрит ему вслед, складывая на груди руки, задумавшись. джемин заглядывает в его блестящие зрачки в поиске зацепки, хоть веточки, чтобы не уплыть по чрезмерно сильному течению непонятно куда, но точно вниз, в самый ад.

― я боюсь за него, ― шепчет на, опуская уже опустевший взгляд. 

ренджун подходит близко-близко и обнимает чужую талию теплыми руками. хуан отчаянно пытается запихнуть джемина в свое сердце, чтобы он сам отдал хоть целого себя, если нужно. он станет целебным отваром, хотя сам тот еще обескровленный и до самых тонких каппиляров токсичный. джемин тыкается в него и тихо роняет слезы, поправляя рукава, чтобы не упали сильно. 

― все будет хорошо. мы что-нибудь придумаем.

***

джисон выбегает и прячется за угол. у него вот-вот глаза разорвутся от слез, и сердце остановится от боли, которая печатью осталась на джеминовом лице. джисону правда жаль, жаль до ужаса, что на ― его друг. что он испытывает это, хотя и не стоит. больно до удушья, тянет под ребрами, перетекает в вены, а джисон ждет, когда затопит окончательно, безвозвратно. когда дойдет до уровня затылка и можно точно попрощаться.

он не всматривается в лица мимо идущих учеников, когда, чуть не ударяясь об облупившуюся от старой краски стену, бежит, пряча от всех позорные слезы. не хватало еще лишнего внимания привлекать, ей богу.

сквозь замыленную от мокроты слез радужку видно лишь красочные пятна чужих форменных (и не очень) туфель, рюкзаки, гольфы, носки. это смешивается на палитре в один ужасный цвет и мажет, мажет гигантской кисточкой по душе спотыкающегося о воздух пака. и лишь бы выбежать, в мыслях только это. прийти домой и закрыться в комнате. 

― джисон?

парень слышит негромкий женский голос прямо перед собой. ему оставалось пройти лишь метров десять до поворота, а там ― выход. но теперь его дорогу преграждает та самая маленькая сынван из не очень православной свиты ли джено ― она смотрит на старшего с тоской и чем-то удивительно кристальным во взгляде. у джисона от слез у нее вместо одежды ― противное пятно из черного и рыжего, но на лице зрение проясняется.

паку казалось, что она красится. но сынван стояла совсем без макияжа

― чего тебе надо? ― хрипит он, вытирая лицо рукавом, пытаясь еще и спрятаться от чужих интересующихся глаз. школьники, бежавшие рядом, исчезают на выходе из школы ― в зазвеневшем пустотой коридоре теперь они лишь вдвоем.

― мне жаль, что джено так с тобой поступил. 

― ты... откуда ты это знаешь?

джисон в ступоре, а еще ― в ужасе. он заползает по спине, по позвонкам, достигает шеи. джено разболтал это всем? господи, господи, что же сейчас будет..?

― джено мне одной рассказал. больше никому, ― голос сынван подрагивает, но она лишь задирает нос, видимо, пытаясь так справиться с наваждением. она поправляет каштановое каре и смотрит пронзительно, сжимая руки в кулачки до побеления костяшек.

― и зачем ты тогда пришла? поиздеваться?

джисон всхлипывает и рычит, отбиваясь от поддельного тепла в свою сторону. от девушки несет чем-то пронзительно добрым и круассановым, будто она ― эпицентр благосклонности на этой небольшой территории суммой в пустой коридор.

― я хотела поддержать тебя. я понимаю, что это сложно. сложно признаваться в любви людям своего пола.

― я не признавался, ― джисон успешно игнорирует мысль о том, откуда она знает, что так тяжело.

― признавался. хотя бы себе, ― вздыхает сынван.

― чего ты от меня хочешь? ― грубовато и нетерпеливо выдает джисон, выпрямившись, ― мне не нужна ни ты, ни ваши ебучие попытки мне помочь. идите нахуй.

он срывается, оставляя девушку одну. он еще до самых ворот школы чувствует чужой сладкий парфюм и стойкую ненависть к самому себе. но неужели им так сложно просто взять и пропасть? не трогать его?

все это кажется сказкой ― глупой, безысходной, слабо обоснованной. будто джисон ― герой в подростковой пьесе про первую любовь, будто наблюдает за собой через зачищенное до неглубоких царапин стекло. будто это все ― плохой сюжет, который совсем скоро закончится общим откланиванием актеров и бурными аплодисменитами с летящими розами. но не заканчивается. совсем не заканчивается.

продолжает в том же ужасном ритме. душит, колет, убивает по клетке, по самому маленькому ростку надежды хотя бы на свое светлое будущее. руки холодные, по спине тысячи мурашек ― все внутри сжимается от мерзлоты собственной души, трескающейся и распадающейся. джисон пытается выдохнуть, пробегая мимо пестрящих вывесок одной из недлинных городских улочек, под ногами асфальт плавится от сжимающих будто тисками головы.

не работает. попытка разлюбить не прокатывает, не прокатывает и слепая надежда просто забыть. кажется, до конца школы всего один учебный год, и то не полный ― у него будет шанс просто выкинуть джено из головы. и плевать, что сложно, плевать, что сердце будет заходится в чечетке при виде чужого ситуэта за партой чуть левее от собственной, и даже что придется жертвовать самой, по рассказам, искренней ― первой любовью ― просто требуют обстоятельства.

джисон думает, что не так себе ее представлял. казалось, что это будет как цветение, как рассвет после десятилетней ночи, или как еще там описывают эти чувства. на деле лишь узлы в животе, а теперь больно до удушья. кто-то душится бутонами расцветающей между легких сакуры, а джисон ― чувством собственной беспомощности. хоть табличку цепляй : "хороните меня за плинтусом". или просто хороните, где угодно ― лишь бы его не видеть.

он бежит по сыроватому асфальту, не поднимая взгляда. хватит чужих лиц на сегодня. на часах около пяти вечера, дует наближающимся вечером и выпечкой из открытых окон кафе рядом, и грустно-грустно, до ужаса. он, наверное, возле дома забежит в какой-нибудь отстойный супермаркет и купит печенья, чтобы ночью в подушку слаще плакалось.

джисон слишком поздно соображает, что с кем-то столкнулся. он видит черные носки кроссовок и такие же черные штаны, а потом додумывается и поднимает взгляд.

потом разбивается. так глупо, безнадежно.

джено. 

он смотрит на него стеклянным взглядом, прозрачным, в самые зрачки. джисон вздрагивает и отходит, опаленный чужим горячим дыханием и вишневым запахом карамели во рту старшего. он, видно, перекатывает ее за щеку и продолжает смотреть.

пак дергается и, опустив взгляд, обходит его быстрым шагом. снова накатывают слезы, кажется, подышать осталась лишь капля времени. джисон захлебывается ― собственной тоски до точки невозврата, и джено абсолютно живой, теплый, с запахом химозных ягод и чего-то странного, вроде ментола и масла ши, который мешаются с холодным уличным воздухом. видеть ― больно. думать ― еще больнее. любить ― совсем клиника.

― стой, джисон!

джено подбегает и хватает его крепко за предплечье. джисон дергает безуспешно рукой, два раза ― ли гораздо сильнее. на месте его ладони даже сквозь пиджак мурашки и тысячи игл.

он сдается и разворачивается, игнорируя боль под ребрами.

― что тебе от меня нужно?

джено точно спотыкается. он, до этого уверенно державший и смотрящий точно в глаза, опускает взгляд чуть-чуть, куда-то на уровень чужих закрытых ключиц, и расслабляет руку. пак, почувствовавший эту слабинку, выдергивает собственную ― сейчас получается.

― зачем ты пришел? уйди. уходи как тогда. не трогай меня. уйди, ― как умалишенный, шепчет джисон. джено смотрит на него брошенной посреди дождя собакой и отходит.

джисон надеялся, что тот настоит. он, правда, не знал, что тогда сделает или скажет. просто хотел в чужих действиях привязанность, хоть ее тонкий отголосок, хоть упоминание. но ли отступает ― два небольших шага назад. запускает руки в карманы и громко прокусывает конфету во рту.

***

джисону плохо.

об этом говорит градусник, наполовину пустая банка с настойкой валерьянки, слабость в каждой клетке тела, пустота. 

он вернулся тогда снова в слезах ― бежал домой, плача, и не стеснялся ― уже наплевать. дома родителей нет ― ничего нового. так и лучше.

он падает на кровать прямо в одежде и воет.

на лице все еще осадочно горячее дыхание и вишневый вкус. дышать. дышать. ды-ша-ть. д-ы-ш-а-т-ь.

телефон звенит от уведомлений, джисон, сквозь слезы, видит смазанное "на джемин" вверху сообщений. тут же откладывает телефон ― так проще. все потом, потом разберется, завтра, послезавтра, через неделю, через месяц ― сейчас критически не хватает кислорода, не хватает сил вдохнуть и выдохнуть, болит лицо от рыданий и полное бессилие.

заворачивается в одеяло, скинув одежду с себя на пол. постель прохладная, обнаженность горит огнем ― но он согреется. или постарается.

слов не остается, внутри ― ебучий армагеддон, крах, троянский пиздец, дурдом ромашка, разбитая родительская китайская ваза, гвоздь в артерию. и пустота, разочарование, ужас. кажется, запоет хор ангелов, как в фаусте, чтобы в нужный момент поддержать ― дождемся мефистофеля, пока в эфире тишина.

пак отдаленно слышит звонок в дверь. второй. третий. на четвертый он рычит и подбирает первую попавшуюся футболку, оставив на ногах только нижнее белье ― похуй. джисон искренне не понимает, кому он так понадобился.

на пороге джемин, из-за его плеча выглядывает всполошенный волосами ренджун с двумя белыми пакетами. джисон трет глаза, потому что, кажется, глупый мираж. но джемин обеспокоенно смотрит на него и проходит быстро внутрь, накидываясь на друга с объятьями. от него пахнет улицей и ромашковым кремом, а еще орбитом с клубникой по акции. 

― мы не знает, что у тебя случилось, ― подает голос ренджун, тоже входя в квартиру и закрывая за собой дверь, ― но мы здесь с кучей еды и готовые до ночи смотреть мстителей.

― мы тебе писали на телефон, но ты не ответил, ― негромко говорит джемин на уровне чужого ушка.

от давящей теплоты их двоих джисона окончательно разрывает ― он ревет в джеминово плечо, а ренджун сзади подходит и тоже его обнимает, обдавая теплом и такой же ароматной жвачкой. 

джемин гладит пака по голове, усадив на колени, пока ренджун травит истории из реддита, рассыпая по тарелкам снэки и луковое печенье из красочных красных пачек. джисон вспоминает, как дышать.

ренджун тоже перебирает его волосы и проводит пальцами по руке, когда на экране ноутбука доктор стрэндж и питер паркер чуть ли не в обнимку перешучиваются в космическом пространстве, а джемин окольцовывает крепко-крепко, будто отгораживает от плохих мыслей.

джисон хихикает и обнимает в порыве ренджуна, чмокая его невпопад в щеку солеными губами. ренджун тоже хихикает, а джемин, сдерживая смех, ворчит : "эй, это мой парень!". а потом тоже целует ренджуна в другую щеку, только дольше. 

глядя на них, пак надеется, что и у него будет так же. не будет разбитого в клочья сердца, холодного взгляда и боязни в каждом движении. пусть будет хорошо, плохое он уже отжил, наверное. и знает, что еще долго будет грустно смотреть на спину ли на уроках, знает, что не раз ночью плакать будет. но джемин с ренджуном рядом ― перешучивающиеся, добрые, обнимающие. должно быть проще.

от давящей теплоты их двоих джисона разрывает. но больше не страшно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> на самом деле, когда я только писала этот фантик и выкладывала на фб, была очень большая пауза между третьей и четвертой главой, и никто не ждал продолжения) короче я всех наебала да
> 
> спасибо за прочтение! буду рада фидбэку ☆


End file.
